jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Order 66
thumb|right|Commander Cody empfängt die Order 66. Die Order 66 (auch bekannt als Befehl 66) war ein Notfallbefehl an die Klonkrieger der Großen Armee der Republik, der besagte, dass die Jedi die Republik verraten hätten und sofort getötet werden mussten. Dieser Befehl war nicht etwa, wie vielfach fälschlicherweise angenommen wird, den Klonsoldaten "genetisch einprogrammiert" worden, sondern gehörte zu einer Reihe von 150 Notfallbefehlen und „Worst Case“-Szenarien, die die Soldaten im Rahmen ihrer Ausbildung auf Kamino wieder und wieder trainiert hatten. Sie waren keineswegs geheim, sondern in der Sammlung der Notstandsverordnung der Großen Armee der Republik: Befehlseinweisung, Order 1 bis 150, GAR Dokument BO(KS) 56-95 niedergeschrieben. Der Befehl wurde im Jahr 19 VSY von Kanzler Palpatine erteilt und beendete die Klonkriege. Der darauf folgenden Großen Jedi-Säuberung fielen fast alle Jedi zum Opfer. Wortlaut der Order 66 Der genaue Wortlaut der Order 66 findet sich in der Gesetzesschrift Notstandsverordnung der Großen Armee der Republik: Befehlseinweisung, Order 1 bis 150, GAR Dokument BO(KS) 56-95. Er lautet: Hintergrund In den Klonkriegen (22 VSY - 19 VSY) setzte die Galaktische Republik eine Armee von geklonten Soldaten gegen die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme ein. Auf Anordnung von Palpatine wurde diese Klonarmee von den Jedi persönlich angeführt. Jedi-Ritter dienten als Generäle großer Verbände, Padawane als Kommandanten untergeordneter, kleinerer Einheiten. Zudem etablierte sich eine Tradition, in der jedem Jedi-General ein Klon-Kommandant als persönlicher Begleiter zur Seite gestellt wurde. Ironischerweise war es gerade diese Tradition, die die Order 66 so effizient machte. 19 VSY versuchten vier Jedi-Meister, den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine zu verhaften. Dieser angebliche Verrat an der Republik durch die Jedi wurde jedoch von Palpatine selbst in die Wege geleitet, um seinen Plan, die Jedi zu vernichten, endlich zu vollenden. Denn Palpatine war tatsächlich der Sith-Lord Darth Sidious. Nachdem die Jedi davon erfahren hatten, hatten sie keine andere Wahl als ihn zu entmachten, da er als Sith eine Gefahr für die gesamte Galaxis darstellte. Palpatine griff die Jedi mit seinem Lichtschwert an und schaffte es, drei von ihnen zu töten. Gemeinsam mit Anakin Skywalker, der Zeuge wurde, wie Mace Windu den am Boden liegenden Kanzler scheinbar töten wollte, stieß Palpatine den Jedi aus dem Fenster. Anschließend berichtete er Skywalker vom "Verrat" der Jedi an der Republik und nahm ihn als seinen neuen Schüler, "Darth Vader", an. Der erste Befehl an seinen neuen Schüler lautete, gemeinsam mit der 501. Legion in den Jedi-Tempel einzudringen und alle dort befindlichen Jedi zu töten. Anschließend erteilte Palpatine den in der ganzen Galaxis verstreuten Klon-Kommandanten die Order 66 - den Befehl, ihre Jedi-Begleiter wegen Verrats an der Republik zu erschießen. Für die Klonkrieger, für die die Order 66 ein regulärer Befehl war, den sie oft genug trainiert hatten, gab es keinen Grund, diesen Befehl nicht auszuführen. Nur wenige Klone verweigerten ihn (meistens Soldaten, die ein besonders enges, persönliches Verhältnis zu einem Jedi aufgebaut hatten). Auch entgingen einige Jedi ihrem unerwarteten Tod durch die Tatsache, dass sie sich mit ihren Einheiten in so abgelegenen Regionen aufhielten, dass der Befehl ihre Kommandanten nicht erreichte. Einigen Jedi gelang es, ihren Klontruppen zu entkommen, jedoch konnten die meisten Jedi getötet werden. Dieses führte zur Auslöschung des Jedi-Ordens, da alle überlebenden Jedi gezwungen waren, ins Exil zu gehen und sich zu verstecken. Auch nach den ersten Tötungswellen der Order 66 wurden die Jedi in der ganzen Galaxis gesucht, unter anderem von Kopfgeldjägern, die das Imperium auf sie ansetzte. Opfer der Order 66 Der Order 66 fielen 99 Prozent aller Jedi zum Opfer. Die folgende Liste zeigt deshalb nur einige beispielhafte Fälle auf, die die Todesumstände besonders bekannter Jedi zeigen. Felucia thumb|right|Aayla Secura wird erschossen. *Aayla Secura befand sich gemeinsam mit Commander Bly und weiteren Offizieren des 327. Sternenkorps auf Patrouille in den Pilzwäldern Felucias. Sie wurde von Bly und den anderen Soldaten mit Blastergewehren erschossen, was sie aufgrund ihres guten persönlichen Verhältnisses zu Bly so unvorbereitet traf, dass sie nicht in der Lage war, Gegenwehr zu leisten. *Barriss Offee wurde von ihrem Begleiter Leutnant Galle vom 327. Sternenkorps erschossen, während sie gerade eine Gruppe Kampfdroiden verfolgte. Kashyyyk *Luminara Unduli nahm, gemeinsam mit Yoda, Quinlan Vos und der 41. Elite Legion unter Commander Gree an der Schlacht von Kashyyyk teil. Unduli betreute als Heilerin des Feldlazarett bei Kachirho und war zum Zeitpunkt der Order 66 mit der Versorgung der Verwundeten beschäftigt. Deswegen spürte sie nicht, wie sie plötzlich von Commander Faie und weiteren Soldaten der 41. Elite umringt wurde. Sie war vom Angriff so überrascht, dass sie ohne jede Gegenwehr starb. *Roan Shryne entkam der Tötung auf Murkhana, weil seine Klone sich weigerten, das Feuer auf ihn zu eröffnen. Gemeinsam mit dem Padawan Olee Starstone floh er nach Kashyyyk, wohin er von der 501. Legion verfolgt wurde. Er schaffte es, Commander Appo zu enthaupten, starb jedoch anschließend bei einem Duell mit Darth Vader während eines Bombenangriffs aus dem Orbit.Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader Coruscant thumb|right|[[Anakin Skywalker|Darth Vader marschiert mit der 501. Legion in den Jedi-Tempel.]] Auf Coruscant drang die 501. Legion unter dem Commando von Commander Appo gemeinsam mit Darth Vader in den Jedi-Tempel ein. Sie töteten zahlreiche Jedi, inklusive der Jünglinge. Über die folgenden Tötungen liegen bestätigte Berichte vor: *Jurokk, der Tormeister, fiel als erster Jedi, da er nicht wusste, dass Anakin nun der dunklen Seite angehörte. *Jocasta Nu, die Hüterin der Jedi-Archive, wurde von Darth Vader getötet, als sie ihm den Zugang zu den Archiven und zum Funksender versperrte. *Cin Drallig starb, als er Padawane vor Vader und den Klonsoldaten schützen wollte. *Serra Keto starb im Jedi-Tempel, als sie ihren Meister Cin Drallig schützen wollte, der von Klonkriegern der 501. Legion angegriffen wurde. Es gelang ihr, einige der Klone zu enthaupten, unterschätzte aber Darth Vader, der sie anschließend tötete. *Die Padawane Whie Malreaux und Bene, die von Cin Drallig verteidigt worden waren, fielen Vader in der Trainingshalle zum Opfer. *Padawan Zett Jukassa konnte aus dem Tempel fliehen und gelangte bis zur Landungsplattform, wo er vor den Augen von Senator Bail Organa von Sergeant Fox erschossen wurde. Zuvor hatte er sich erfolgreich gegen Commander Appo zur Wehr gesetzt, ihn verletzt und mehrere Klonkrieger erschlagen. *Etain Tur-Mukan war kurz vor der Order 66 aus dem Orden ausgetreten. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Mann, RC-1136 „Darman" musste sie auf einer Brücke in Coruscant durch eine Sicherheitskontrolle der 501. Legion. Kurz bevor sie an der Reihe war, wurden vor ihr jedoch drei Padawane durch herunterfallende Lichtschwerter entdeckt. Sie griffen nun die Klonsoldaten an und ein Kampf entstand. Einer der Padawane wollte einen Klonsoldat töten, doch Etain ging dazwischen. Sie starb an der tödlichen Verletzung. Cato Neimodia thumb|right|Plo Koon stürzt auf Cato Neimoidia ab *Plo Koon befand sich gemeinsam mit Captain CT-55/11-9009 "Jag" und CT-57/11-9048 auf einem Patrouillenflug über Cato Neimoidia. Seine Begleiter schossen aus ihren ARC-170 Raumjägern auf seinen Jedi-Abfangjäger, so dass dieser abstürzte und in einem Feuerball Plo Koon in den Tod riss. *Ferroda wird von einer Gruppe Klonkrieger, unter anderem von X2 in Nute Gunrays Palast niedergestreckt. Saleucami *Nach der Schlacht von Saleucami war Stass Allie gemeinsam mit Commander Neyo und dem 91. Reconnaissance Korps auf Saleucami zurückgeblieben, um sich um verbliebene Widerstandsnester zu kümmern. Während eines Patrouillenfluges auf Aratech 74-Z Speederbikes bremsten Neyo und CT-3423 ihre Fahrzeuge plötzlich ab und feuerten auf die vor ihnen fahrende Jedi. Ihr Antrieb fing Feuer und sie stürzte ab, wobei sie ums Leben kam. Mygeeto thumb|right|Ki-Adi-Mundi versucht zu begreifen, was er sieht. *Auf Mygeeto kommandierte Ki-Adi-Mundi die Galactic Marines unter Commander Bacara. Bacara war bekannt für seine kalte und berechnende Logik und so führte er die Order 66 nicht sofort aus, nachdem er sie erhalten hatte, sondern wartete darauf, dass sich Ki-Adi-Mundi in einer besonders verletzlichen Position befand. Auf einer schmalen Brücke eröffneten er und seine Marines schließlich das Feuer. Ki-Adi-Mundi war so überrascht, dass er kaum zu Gegenwehr fähig war und im Blasterfeuer starb. Kessel * Einige Jedi entkamen der ersten Tötungswelle und flohen nach Kessel, um sich dort zu verstecken. Sie wurden jedoch von Darth Vader und der 501. Legion verfolgt und schließlich getötet. Unter den Opfern waren Tsui Choi, Bultar Swan, Roblio Darté, Sia-Lan Wezz, Ma'kis'shaalas, Jastus Farr und Koffi Arana. Vader hatte gehofft, Obi-Wan Kenobi unter den Flüchtigen zu finden und wurde enttäuscht, so dass er seiner Wut freien Lauf ließ und ein Blutbad unter den in einer Mine versteckten Jedi anrichtete. Überlebende der Order 66 thumb|right|[[Yoda kommt Commander Gree zuvor.]] *Yoda beaufsichtigte die Schlacht von Kashyyyk gemeinsam mit Chewbacca, Tarfful und Commander Gree von einer Aussichtsplattform aus. Den Tod der zahlreichen Jedi in der ganzen Galaxis nahm er als starke Erschütterung in der Macht wahr. Deswegen war er vorgewarnt, als sich ihm Gree und ein Scout der 41. Elite Legion von hinten näherten und es gelang ihm, beide Männer mit einem einzigen Schwertschlag zu enthaupten. Anschließend wurde er von den Wookiees in Sicherheit gebracht.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith *Obi-Wan Kenobi wurde auf Utapau auf Befehl von Commander Cody mit einem AT-TE beschossen, als er gerade auf einem Varactyl eine Felswand emporritt. Der Jedi und das Tier stürzten in ein tiefes, mit Wasser gefülltes Loch. Kenobi überlebte diesen Sturz und wurde noch stundenlang von den Klonsoldaten gesucht, bis sie ihn schließlich für tot erklärten. Cody war niemals vom Tod seines Generals überzeugt, brach jedoch die Suche ab. Kenobi wurde von Bail Organa gerettet und ging ins Exil nach Tatooine. thumb|right|[[Quinlan Vos tötet Commander Faie.]] *Quinlan Vos befand sich zum Zeitpunkt der Erteilung der Order 66 in einem Panzer auf Kashyyyk, als plötzlich die anderen Panzer der GAR auf ihn feuerten. Schwer verletzt konnte er sich aus dem zerstörten Fahrzeug retten und in den Dschungel fliehen. Dort wurde er tagelang von den Soldaten des Bogey Squad unter dem Kommando von Commander Faie gesucht und schließlich von Faie selbst gestellt. Faie versuchte, ihn zur Aufgabe zu zwingen, indem er damit drohte, ein Wookiee-Dorf bombardieren zu lassen. Vos konnte den Klon-Kommandanten töten und bei dieser Gelegenheit auch seinen eigenen Tod vortäuschen. Dadurch gelang es ihm, Kashyyyk schließlich zu verlassen. *Die Padawane Zonder, Ekira und Lo'gaan befanden sich in einem Kommunikationsbunker und wurden dort Zeuge der Erschießung Aayla Securas, weil sie sich in Commander Blys Helmkamera eingeklinkt hatten. Es gelang ihnen, den Funkspruch der Order 66 zu entschlüsseln und in Panik verbarrikadierten sie sich im Bunker. Sie schafften es, sich vor den Soldaten des 327. Sternenkorps zu schützen. *Anakin Skywalker schloss sich Darth Sidious an und wurde sein Schüler Darth Vader. Er ist für zahlreiche Tötungen im Rahmen der Order 66 verantwortlich, die er eigenhändig durchführte. *Empatojayos Brand wurde während der Order 66 lebensgefährlich verletzt und für tot gehalten. *Wo sich A'Sharad Hett zum Zeitpunkt des Befehls aufhielt, ist unbekannt. Er kehrte anschließend in seine Heimat und zu seinem Volk - den Tusken-Räubern - auf Tatooine zurück. *Ikrit lag zum Zeitpunkt der Order 66 schon seit fast 400 Jahren auf Yavin IV in einer tiefen Trance. *Sian Jeisel überlebte die erste Tötungswelle, jedoch starb sie wenig später zum Schutz anderer Jedi. *Der Miraluka Jerec entging der Tötung, weil er sich dem Imperium anschloss. *K'Kruhk versteckte sich, zusammen mit einem Padawan, in einem geheimen Tempel, wo er ausharrte, bis die Suche nach Überlebenden vorbei war. *Garen Muln versteckte sich auf Acherin mit Hilfe zweier Separatisten, mit denen er sich gerade in Verhandlungen befand. Sie halfen ihm später, vom Planeten zu entkommen. Danach versteckte er sich auf Ilum. *Ferus Olin war vor der Erteilung der Order 66 aus dem Jedi-Orden ausgetreten, fing aber später wieder an, die Macht zu benutzen. *Fy-Tor-Ana versteckte sich in den unteren Ebenen von Coruscant und sammelte vom Imperium Verfolgte um sich. Die Zuflucht nannte sie „Solace“ und gab sich selbst diesen Namen. Sie schloss sich später mit Ferus Olin zusammen und unterstützte die aufkommende Rebellion - nun unter dem Namen „Solace“. *Echuu Shen-Jon entkam der Tötung, weil er vor Kriegsende auf Krant ins Exil ging. *Vima-Da-Boda tauchte im dicht besiedelten Nar Shaddaa unter und konnte sich dort versteckt halten, weil sie ihre Machtkräfte schon vorher fast verloren hatte und deshalb in der Macht kaum wahrzunehmen war. *Dass Jennir überlebte die Order 66 auf New-Plympto, weil er sich in den Wald flüchtete und dort von einem eingeborenen Nosaurianer namens Bomo Grünborke gerettet wurde. Obwohl die Nosaurianer zuvor Gegner der Republik gewesen waren, nahmen sie den Jedi bei sich auf und begannen mit ihm einen Guerilla-Krieg gegen die auf ihrem Planeten stationierte Klon-Armee. *Auf dem Schneeplaneten Toola entkamen Kai Hudorra und die Padawan Noirah Na dem Suchkommando unter der Leitung von Commander Keller. Sie verkleideten sich und konnten auf diese Weise den Planeten verlassen und nach Coruscant reisen. Dort erkannten sie das wahre Ausmaß der Jedi-Säuberung. Hudorra nahm Noirah Na das Lichtschwert ab und schickte sie fort, damit sie ein neues Leben beginnen konnte. *Tholme überlebte die Order 66, weil er sich mit T'ra Saa und Khaleen Hentz, Quinlans Freundin, auf Nar Shaddaa aufhielt, wo keine Klontruppen stationiert waren. *Die Togruta Shaak Ti befand sich im Jedi Tempel und war in einer Meditation vertieft. Schnell sammelt sie ein Paar Jedi-Ritter und Padawane um gegen die Invasoren vorzugehen, doch sie scheiterten und die Meisterin verhalf vielen Jedi zur Flucht. Shaak Ti floh dann schließlich auch widerwillig nach Felucia, wo sie 17 Jahre später nach ihrer Niederlage gegen Galen Marek in einen Sarlacc fiel. *Die Padawan Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy soll die Order 66 überlebt haben, über die genauen Umstände ist jedoch nichts weiter bekannt. *Der Hutten-Jedi Beldorion überlebte die Order 66 auf Nam Choriosda. thumb|right|[[Kai Justiss hält sich nach der Order 66 versteckt.]] *Kai Justiss überlebte die Order 66 und tauchte später auf Garqi unter. *Olee Starstone überlebte die Jedi-Säuberung auf Murkhana mit Hilfe ihrer Meister Roan Shryne und Bol Chatak, die jedoch kurze Zeit später von Darth Vader hingerichtet wurden. Olee konnte mit vier anderen Padawanen von Kashyyyk entkommen, da sie sich zusammen mit Chewbacca der Crew der Drunk Dancer anschloss. *Klossi Anno überlebte die Order 66, als sich ihr Meister für sie opferte, und wurde von Roan Shryne und Olee Starstone gerettet. Kurze Zeit später schaffte sie es nur knapp und mit schwerer Verletzung, vor Vader zu fliehen und von Kashyyyk zu entkommen und unterzutauchen. *Ry-Gaul befand sich auf einer Mission im Äußeren Rand, als Order 66 ausgeführt wurde. Er kehrte nach Coruscant zurück und schloss sich kurz darauf Ferus Olins Gruppe an. *Die Fosh Vergere war seit ihrer Mission nach Zonama Sekot verschwunden und kehrte erst ca. 50 Jahre später mit den Yuuzhan Vong in die bekannte Galaxis zurück. *Bardan Jusik war vor Kriegsende aus dem Orden ausgetreten und hatte sich den Mandalorianern angeschlossen. *Rahm Kota verließ sich nur auf seine eigene Miliz da er die Klonkrieger für noch nicht einsatzbereit hielt.The Force Unleashed (Videospiel) *Maris Brood befand sich mit ihrem Meister gerade in den äußeren Randgebieten und bekam somit nichts von der Ausrottung der Jedi mit. Ihr Meister kehrte zum Tempel zurück um zu erfahren was geschehen war doch sie kehrte nie zurück. Maris hingegen traf auf die Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti, die sie auf dem Planeten Felucia in der Macht unterrichtete und sie als Schülerin annahm. *Kento Marek lebte schon vor den Klonkriegen auf Kashyyyk, wo er auch die Order 66 überlebte. Er wurde jedoch wenig später von Vader getötet. *Als die 501. Legion in den Tempel eindrang, floh Kazdan Paratus. Doch er bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen da er seine Brüder und Schwestern einfach im Stich gelassen hatte. Er stellte eine selbst entwickelte Droidenarmee auf, mit der er das Galaktische Imperium stürzen wollte. 2 VSY wurde er jedoch von Galen Marek getötet. *Taselda überlebte die Order 66 auf Nam Chorios *Die kaminoanische Jedi Kina Ha überlebte die Order 66 unter bislang ungeklärten Umständen. *Glovan Thule tauchte auf Gelgelar unter und lebte anschließend als Einsiedler. Später nahm er T'laerean zu seinem Schüler.Platt's Starport GuideThe Breath of Gelgelar *Valin Draco überlebte die Order 66 und wurde anschließend ein Inquisitor Palpatines.Echoes of the Jedi *Denia überlebte in komatösem Zustand als Gefangene von Darga Jiramma Mionne.A Wretched Hive *Antinnis Tremayne verfiel der Dunklen Seite und wurde zum Inquisitor.The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *Vhiin Thorla und sein Padawan Dorv'Tilsta überlebten die Order 66 auf Ryloth. *Callista Ming und Geith überlebten, starben aber bei der Sabotage von Palpatines Auge ein Jahr später. Callistas Geist überlebte, indem sie ihn in die Superwaffe introjezierte.Palpatines Auge (Roman) *Even Piell überlebte neben Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Shaak Ti als einziges Ratsmitglied. Er zog sich in die unteren Ebenen von Coruscant zurück und überlebte dort einige Zeit. Später wurde er von einer Gruppe Sturmtrupplern aufgespürt und getötet.Jedi Twilight Hinter den Kulissen Im Roman True Colors findet sich neben dem Wortlaut der Order 66 auch der der Order 65, die vom umgekehrten Fall ausgeht: Der Senat erklärt den Kanzler für unzurechnungsfähig und ermächtigt die Soldaten der GAR, ihn notfalls unter Anwendung tödlicher Mittel von seinem Posten zu entfernen. In diesem Fall würde der Vizekanzler nachrücken, bis ein regulärer Nachfolger bestimmt wird. Das Buch enthält zudem den genauen Wortlaut der Order 4 und 5, die sich mit dem Fall befassen, dass der Kanzler von außen ausgeschaltet wird (in welchem Fall der Oberbefehl über die GAR an den Senat geht) oder der Kanzler aus anderen Gründen nicht mehr zum Kommando in der Lage ist. Dieses macht deutlich, dass die Order 66 nur eine von 150 Notfallplänen war und keineswegs als geheimer, isolierter Einzelbefehl kursierte. Quellen *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''True Colors'' *''Unterwelt'' *''Tod auf Naboo'' *''The Breath of Gelgelar'' *''Verlustbericht: Order 66'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Decisive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Decisive Action: Prey'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Clone Wars: Endgame'' *''The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars Insider'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Jedi Twilight'' *''Order 66 (Roman)'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Galaktische Republik Kategorie:Befehle der Galaktischen Republik bg:Заповед 66 da:Ordre 66 en:Order 66 es:Orden 66 fr:Ordre 66 it:Ordine 66 ja:オーダー66 hu:66-os parancs nl:Order 66 pl:Rozkaz 66 pt:Ordem 66 ru:Приказ 66 fi:Käsky 66 sv:Order 66